


Groot Likes Candy

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Groot (Marvel), Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Kudos: 4





	Groot Likes Candy

Groot was sleeping next to Rocket. So Quill took over steering the Benatar for him while they rested. Groot had gotten up in the middle of the night and Drax had saw him, but since he was "invisible " he knew Groot couldn't see him. Well, at least Drax thought that Groot couldn't. Groot didn't acknowledge him and then went into Quill's trunk. He was looking for what he had been craving for for weeks. Since they last went to Earth. The candy corn! Quill had told them about how that in the month of October Earth has a strange holiday where they eat lots and lots of candy. And Groot loved candy! But this was candy corn, and Groot could not get enough of it. Quill and Rocket even had to stop Groot from eating too much the last time. So he had hidden the last of the candy corn, but, Groot knew you can't hide things anywhere on the ship. Groot found the secret hidden stash of yummy sweet candy corn. He took fistfuls of it and stuffed his face. Chomping away, making sure no one disturbed him. But slowly and very carefully Rocket snuck up on Groot and yelled "Gooooot!!!!!" With that Rocket ran down the hall as fast as he could laughing. and Groot stood there with his mouth gaped open and sugary spit dribbling down his face. Rocket stopped running, turned to look at Groot and shook his head .


End file.
